1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source arrangement, and more particularly to a light source with a heat transfer arrangement which comprises a cooling agent contained in an air-sealed chamber for substantially dissipating the heat from the light source through the phase equilibrium process of the cooling agent.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, the most common light sources for illumination are filament lamp bulb and LED lighting. Due to the remarkable features of low power consumption and instant light emission, LED lighting is specially adapted to be utilized in many electrical appliances, such as the power on-off signal light and instructional signal light of electric equipment, indicating light of electronic clock, and etc. . . .
Due to the technology of LED, the LED, nowadays, not only has excellent properties of low power consumption and instant light emission but also provides a relatively high light intensity and lighting emission angle of the LED such that the LED becomes one of the common lighting apparatus applied in some specific area such as traffic light, signboard light, vehicle brake light and signal light, and airport guiding lighting.
However, when a plurality of light sources consumes electricity at the same time, the heat generated from the light sources may cause a short circuit. In other words, the problem of overheat is one of the common drawbacks of the conventional light sources. In the applicant's another invention, in order to prevent the problem of overheating, the light source usually employs a heat sink directly contacting with the light source to dissipate the heat therefrom by means of conduction. Accordingly, the heat  sink is generally made of thermal conducting material, such as copper or aluminum, such that the heat generated from the light source will transfer to the heat sink and dissipate to the surroundings.
However, the heat sink and the light source is in an integral solid connection, the heat from the light source transferred from the light source to the heat sink is still in limited speed. When the temperature of the luminary element reaches 100° C., the illumination and life span thereof will decrease accordingly. The luminary element will even be burnt out when its temperature rises to about 120° C.
Furthermore, when a large number of the light sources are utilized to form a huge signboard, the overall weight of the signboard will be highly increased by the heat sinks of the light sources. In other words, the supporting frame must be rigid enough to support the heavy signboard having hundreds of heat sinks built-in with the light sources.